9. Wyspa Przegranych po raz pierwszy
Chris: Siemanko ludziska! Dziś mamy wyjątkowy odcinek. Nasi obozowicze dostali wolne, co oznacza, że nie będzie żadnych zadań. My tymczasem odwiedzamy Wyspę Przegranych. Wyspa Przegranych to miejsce, w którym znajdują się obozowicze, którzy odpadli. Witaj Chad! Jak tam opalenizna? Chad: Wiesz, całkiem niezła. Muszę nad nią jeszcze trochę popracować. Chad: Niech was nie zmylą pozory. Wcale mi się nie podoba, że tu jestem. Powinienem być na tamtej wyspie i walczyć o milion. Chris: Na nieszczęście dla naszych aktywnych uczestników ktoś z nich dziś odpadnie, ale mamy dla nich niespodziankę. Oprócz głosów aktywnych obozowiczów do głosowania włączymy także głosy tych, którzy na rozgrywkę patrzą już tylko przez telewizory. Czyli przez przegranych! Lucas: Tak. Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Zwłaszcza, że będę mógł wpłynąć na to, czy wyleci Vanessa. Sally: Rany! Tu jest tak fajowo! Hihi. Gdybym to wiedziała, postarałabym się wylecieć już pierwszego dnia. Hihi. Chris: Dobrze porażkowicze. Spotkamy się za 10 minut w wielkej sali. W wielkiej sali Chris: Jesteśmy wszyscy? OK. Znaleźliście się tu, ponieważ odpadliście w przeciągu ostatnich 15 dni. Pewnie, gdy odchodziliście, poczuliście, że macie jakieś niedokończone sprawy. Co nie? Rose: Ameryki nie odkryłeś... Chris: Właśnie dlatego będziecie mieć dodatkowe głosy w dzisiejszej eliminacji. Teraz niech każdy powie coś od siebie i powie na kogo głosuje. Rose: To ja zacznę. Na wyspie czułam się bardzo dobrze, aczkolwiek większość nie doceniała moich zdolności przywódczych. Willie: No wiesz... Trochę się jakby rządziłaś... A przecież kapitanem jest Sami... Rose: Nie możesz zaczekać na swoją kolej?! Willie: Ojejku... No mogę... Rose: O czym ja... A tak! Przez mój krótki pobyt na wyspie nie nauczyłam się pracy w zespole, bo nasza drużyna nie była zespołem... Koniec kropka. Chris: Ostre wyznania. Czy mam rozumieć, że oddajesz głos na Sami? Rose: Muszę. Bo jak nie ja, to kto? Chad: No na przykład ja! Tak. Głosuję na Sami. Wyrolowała mnie. Kiedy cała drużyna obróciła się przeciwko mnie, nawet nic nie powiedziała. To nie jest dobry kapitan. Szkoda, że nie można zagłosować na całą drużynę... Chris: Chad! Ale przecież to ty sam opuściłeś swoją drużynę w trakcie obierania ziemniaków. Chad: Tak i to był najmilszy czas, jaki spędziłem na wyspie... Chris: I ostatni! Przecież właśnie przez to cię wyrzucili. Chad: Za nieobieranie ziemniaków? Więc rzeczywiście są jacyś pokręceni. Willie: Ehh... Z przykrością ja też zagłosuję na Sami... Nie za bardzo mi się podobała jako osoba i jako kapitan... No może to ja się za bardzo izolowałem od drużyny, ale czy kapitan nie jest od tego, żeby zintegrować zespół? Chris: Wiesz, w tym, co mówisz, może być prawda. Ale muszę przyznać, że i tak jesteście okrutni w stosunku do Sami. Przecież ona chce dobrze dla drużyny. Rose i Willie pewnie widzieli, ale ty Chad nie widziałeś, jak Sami się poświęcała w walce z Vanessą. Chad: Ale i tak uważam, że dla niej zespół to tylko część osób, która się w nim znajduje. Rose: Popieram! Chris: Dobrze. Tak więc byłe Komety zagłosowały na Sami. A jak zagłosują ex-Błyskawice? Dowiemy się tuż po krótkich reklamach. * Szef Kuchni MC poleca: Domowe Obiadki na każdą porę roku. Musisz to mieć! Do kupienia tylko w telesprzedaży Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki! * Salon fryzjerski „Chris” teraz także w Warszawie! Otwieramy się w Złotych Tarasach. Musisz przyjść! Z naszych usług korzysta już wiele osobistości telewizyjnych. Przyjdź z rodziną! * Heja fani serii Total Drama! Nie możecie przegapić zupełnie nowej serii Seriale Totalnej Porażki tworzonej przez Justtina! Tylko na www.wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com! Już wkrótce premiera! Chris: Coś długie te reklamy, ale już jesteśmy z powrotem. Skończyliśmy na tym, że wszystkie ex-Komety zagłosowały na Sami. A co z byłymi Błyskawicami? Lucas: Ta. To zacznę ja. Chyba wiadomo, że czuję się oszukany. Tak bym chciał wrócić na wyspę i zemścić się jakoś na Vanessie... Póki co jednak mogę na nią zagłosować. I tak zrobię, bo moim zdaniem nie zasługuje ona, by być dalej w programie. Strasznie nie podoba mi się także, jak potraktowała siedzącą tu Josie oraz Megan. Josie: Cieszę się, że to zauważyłeś. Zeke (do Josie): Hej! Ale czemu ty jej wtedy nie pomogłaś? Josie: Oj, no to był impuls chwili. Nawet nie wiesz, jak w tamtym momencie byłam szczęśliwa, że ona tam zwisa. Jednak potem uświadomiłam sobie, że to było złe... Rose: No, nawet ja uważam, że to było strasznie podłe. Sally: Ej ludzie, ale przecież wszyscy popełniamy błędy, nie? Chris: Sally! Wiesz, nigdy nie wątpiłem w twoją inteligencję, ale nie sądziłem, że sypniesz takim tekstem... Sally: Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. Hihi. Lucas: Sally to dziwaczka... Ale taka fajna dziwaczka. Chris: W takim razie mamy głos na Vanessę. Czy od ciebie Josie też głos na Vanessę? Josie: Tak. Wkurzyła mnie ostatnio i mam nadzieję, że odpadnie. Chris: Teraz Zeke. Zeke: Szczerze? Będąc na wyspie miałem ze wszystkimi dobry kontakt i ciężko mi będzie zagłosować na kogokolwiek. Sally: No ja tak samo. Hihi. Zeke: Eee.. No tak. No i długo myślałem na kogo oddać głos... Ale mogę zagłosować na Julie. Chris: Ojej, a to czemu? Zeke: Bo mam wrażenie, że nikt na nią nie zagłosuje i nie zaszkodzę nikomu z moich znajomych na wyspie. Sally: O! O! To ja też zagłosuję na Julie! Żeby nie odpadła! Hihi. Zeke: Co?! Sally! Jaki to będzie mieć sens, jeśli oboje zagłosujemy na Julie?! Sally: Nie wiem. Ty mi powiedz. Twoja logika jest jakaś pokrętna – zagłosować, żeby nie odpadła. Hihi. Zeke: Chris, czy Sally może zmienić głos? Chris: Niestety. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. A teraz popatrzmy na tabelę: * Sami – 3 głosy * Vanessa – 2 głosy * i Julie – 2 głosy Chris: I to na tyle z Wyspy Przegranych. Jeszcze dziś trafi tu ósma osoba, jednak u aktywnych uczestników też się dzisiaj sporo działo i nie możecie tego przegapić. Wobec tego obejrzyjcie następny odcinek Wyzwań... Totalnej... Porażki... <ściemnienie> Chris: Co jest? Ktoś z reżyserki: No...skończyliśmy trochę za wcześnie... Chris: A czy to coś złego? W końcu to był odcinek specjalny. Ktoś z reżyserki: No niby tak...Teraz to już sam nie wiem... Chris: Kliknij już stop i kończymy. Ktoś z reżyserki: Dobra. Hmm, zaraz gdzie to było.....a tuta....................... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki